Learning to Deal with the rules
by I.like.cookies
Summary: Tenten's the Blacksmiths Daughter. Neji is the Royal looking for a wife. What happens when she agrees to something she had no idea about. NejiXTenten. some others too. First Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is my first story. no flames I don't know what they are but they dont sound good. Nice Reviews and Constructive Critisism is welcomed and wanted. REVIEW! tell me if I should continue.**

"Tenten!" a fatherly voice called

"Coming !" Yelled back 14 year old Tenten Hoku ( made it up)

" Can you deliver this swordsto the Hyuuga House?" handing her the sword

"Sure I would _love_ to." As she took them heading out the door.

The only reasons she was happy about delivering swords was:

A. She wanted to go into town to see some of her friends

B. I was kinda fun her opinion. She liked to feel useful (sp?)

C. Her mother was "telling" her that she should work on more womanly things. like knowing how to

cook and sew instead for fooling around with her father's Weaponry. In her opinion it was fun.

" Be back soon!" she yelled as she left through the front gates.

Her father was a blacksmith for Royality who happened to be the Hyuuga's.

She was completely against them. She didn't not like how they treated the woman

of the village, they were always underestimated. She personally wanted to change

that and prove women can be just as good as men, maybe even better. She loved to

train with the sword her father made her and she carried it around everywhere.

She made her way into town and saw Sakura, Ino, Naruto, and Shikamaru eating

take a guess... RAMEN.

" Hey you guys!" She called in a cheery voice

" Hey Ten whats been happening lately I haven't seen you in town?" Sakura asked curiously

" My dad just got a letter saying the Hyuuga's needed a sword for some special reason."

She said showing them the bag on her back.

" Yeah it's being said that there was going to be a New Ruler." Ino said in a whisper.

" Really! Are you serious?" Tenten said in a shocked tone.

" Yeah, but he's gotta get married, how troublesome." Shikamaru said while looking up at the clouds.

" Well, I better get these to the Hyuuga's or else."

" Ok see you later!" They all said

As she made her way to the fairly large home she found her self at the gates to the palace.

She stepped up to one of the guards and asked

" I have the swords that the Hyuuga's wanted from the blacksmith."

" Yes come this way." he said in an emotionless way.

She followed him into the huge house and took her into the main room and there sat the Hyuuga Leader, Hyuuga Hiashi.

She bowed and showed him the sword. She sat it infront of him as he gave her the motion to go. As she left the room she opened the door and bumped into a boy her age with long coffee brown hair with it tied at the bottom. She bowed out of respect

" S-sorry" she stuttered as a light blush came on her face.

"hn.." he ''said''.

As she walked out she noticed she had stuttered and started to think._when did I start to stutter? Maybe he is the new ruler to be? hmm.. When did I care? _

She walked out and decided to practice on a wooden dummy in the woods. After an hour or two when the wooden dummy was no more. She decided to start walking home. But then she heard a voice

" Do you mind if I train with you?" a deep voice asked

She jumped in surprise and turned around and noticed it was the same boy she ran into at the Palace.

" Oh I was just about to leave." she said putting her sword away

" I was watching and your quiet skilled for a girl."

that hit a nerve

" Well men can't be the only ones who know how to use them." she held back anger

" would you mind to spar if you think you could?" he said knowing it made her mad.

" I would indeed." In a sickly sweet voice dripping with anger.

They both raised there swords and started.

**AN: Did you like it! REVIEW PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!**


	2. going to the house and a surprise

**A/N:YAY my first reviewer is one of my favorite authors! THANKS for everyone that reviewed. Heres the new chapter I had a lot of time. I wrote chapter 1 yesterday and didnt know how to publish it we have a pop-up blocker so I'm not stupid. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I forget last time but how many people here own Naruto ? I don't**

Where we left off...

The blades of the swords clash and hit with tons of force. There clothes were cut and that would be hard to explain

to Tenten's mom. Pants could be heard from both as the fight raged on.

" Your much better then I thought." Neji panted

" Yes I get a lot." Tenten said triuphantly

The fight went on and on for hourd.Then Tenten noticed it was dark out.

" Oh I got to go !" as she bowed ad started to go

" Be here tomorrow." Neji asked/comanded

" Ok whatever.BYE!" she said running off.

While walking home she noticed what she had said that she would be there tomorrow._Ok now I have to be there with a guy that I dont even know... How will mom and dad take it... Mom will be mad and happy saying that I met I guy from the royal house and mad cause I was practicing with the sword. Dad will be asking how I did in the fight against the royal.Ok not so bad_

She came home and noticed that her parents where already in bed and left dinner out for her. She ate it silently pondering what she would do tomorrow. She took a bath and went to bed. She just slept in a T-shirt and shorts. Her long brown hair in braids.

Tomorrow morning

She came down stairs fully dressed in Khaki Cargo Capris and a jade green T-shirt not really lose and but skin tight. Her hair in two buns. Her parents were eating breakfest and and made her a plate, Eggs and a piece of toast. She ate it and decided to tell her parent why she was home so late.

" Hey I'm sorry I was home so late last night."

" Where were you speaking of last night?" Her mother asked slightly irritated

" Delivered the swords and decided to practice and a guy asked if I wanted to practice with him so I did and it went on for hours and time just slipped by." Tenten said going on.

" Who was this guy Tenten?" Her mother asked

" All I know is that he is a Royal because I saw him while I was leaving."

" So how'd you do against the royal? Did you win?" Her father asked. Excited that his daughter fought a royal.

" Don't encourage her. She should be practicing other things." Her mother said giving her "_the_" eye.

" Well I'm going back later to practice with him again." She said in a comanding voice

Her mother was about to protest but before her mother could speak her father saved her.

" Ok good luck Tenten." her father said proudly

" Thanks Dad" while getting up to put her plate away

She headed out the door with her sword at her side.

She made her way to the training place where she met the royal. She found him sitting under a tree meditating.

She went and kicked his leg as he opened one eye and looked at her like she was crazy. She decided that she was going to get some information out of him before she forgot.

"Ok before we fight I want to know some things." she said in a comanding tone (I like the comanding tone)

He nodded wanting her to go on

" Ok. Whats your name, How old are you, and where do you live?" she said gasping for air for all she was worth.

" My name is Hyuuga Neji, I live in the Hyuuga palace , and I'm 14."

"Now how about you?" he asked

She hesitated.

" My name is Tenten Hoku and I'm 14. I live in the Hoku Household which is the Royal Blacksmith." she said triumphantly because she didn't stutter.

"My father made that sword if I'm correct." she said examining the sword

" Your father does excellent work." He complemented

" I love to help but its against my mothers will.She thinks I should practice sewing and cooking." She said in a high girly voice mocking her mother.He smirked at how she acted. Then he did something very unexcepted.

" I would like you to take me to your house. I would like to she your father's work."

She sat there surprised and at a loss for words.

" O-oh sure I don't think he would mind." Cursing at herself inwardly for stuttering.

_I was fine just until know. what happened! I'm so stupid._

" Ok let's go, hopefully my mom will be out." She said looking up at the clouds

He got up and offered her a hand but she didn't take it and got up herself. As they went down the road she found her mom shopping at a store minding her own business. She instantly grapped his wrist and ran for it. She ran until they were both out of sight.

" What was that for?" slightly irritated and surprised

" My mom was back there." She said a little tired.

" What's with you and your mom if you don't mind me asking." he asked curious but not showing it ( social turtle)

" Well she wants me to start acting more womanly instead of practicing which is something I love." She said looking up at the sky

"Here it is in all of its Glory." She said adding little hand effects.

" DAD YOU IN THERE?" She said opening the door.

" Guess he's not here. But I will show you his workshop, I have a key!" she said while digging in her pocket.

" Ah ha here it is!" she said while opening the door

He looked around in amazment ( not showing it) Weapons were everywhere hanging on walls, on tables and every box was filled. Tenten looked around and found what she was looking for. Her box of weapons she made. She cleared off a table and put the box down.

"Here, look I don't normally show these to people but you can look if you want." She said getting some of them out handing him one after another .

" You can have this one if you want." He said handing him a sword about 3 feet long.

" Thanks" he said taking the sword.

They both decided to go back up stairs to leave but colided with none other than her mother.

**A/N: How'd you like it? I normally don't like writing really long chapters but I liked writing this one. Tell me if I should write long chapters from now on. Review PLZ!**


	3. Dinner

**A/N: I noticed some of my errors. I'm sorry and I will look over more carefully from now on. I would like to thank all of my reviewers for reviewing. I love reviews I now know why they always want reviews. Here is the new chapter. Hope you like it. REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: don't own naruto but no one else here does either so I don't feel to bad.**

back where we left off...

Tenten's mother was right in front of the door with bags in front of her face so she couldn't see anything.( and you guys were worried!)

Tenten's quickly pushed him up the stairs and into her room and went back down stairs to help her mom. He used common sense to **_not_ **go back down stairs. So what else would a 14 year old guy do than look around. He found paint sets and weapons on her desk. He thought to himself_ So she likes weapons and isn't falling all over me after finding out who I was. She isn't like the other girls in the village.hmm..._ She came back to her room while he was looking at her stuff. She wanted to yell but held it back.

" What are you doing? Put those down! I told my mom that she forgot to get something so she went out to get it." She whispered

" I didn't know you painted." he said while looking at the painting on her desk

" Not to be rude but you need to go. I 'll meet you back for training tomorrow." practically pushing him out the door

As they made there way down stairs they ran into... HER DAD !

" Oh so this is who you where talking about last night?" He said smiling.

" Yeah he came be to see your work but you weren't here. I showed him the workshop, is that ok?" she asked

" Yeah that's fine, where's your mother?"

Neji and Tenten looked at each other.

" Uh mom forgot something at the store and decided to go get it." She said quickly almost choking.

" Ok would you like to say for dinner... What's your name?" He asked.

" Neji and yes I wouldn't mind staying for dinner" He said looking at Tenten. Who had been banging her head into the nearest wall.

" Hello I'm back!" her mother said as she walked in the door

Tenten now had a bruise on her forehead and has now pounding her head harder.

" Oh yes, Neji here is going to stay for dinner." her dad said patting his back

" Oh ok I was going to have extras anyway." she said while getting ready to cook dinner.

"Where's Tenten?" They all looked behind them to see her sitting on the ground partially unconscious with a large bruise on her forehead.

" Tenten honey are you ok?" her mother asked in the worried tone that mothers have

" Yeah mom I'm fine." with a hint of sarcasm she said as she got up.

While her mother cooked dinner Neji, Tenten, and her father went the his workshop and Neji watched him make the weapons. Tenten was carving a design into one the the already made swords. He watched as she put every little design and detail in. She was making a flower going up the blade.

" Who is that for?"

" Oh, it's for a new born baby girl in hopes that she'll grow up healthy and safe." She said in a knowing way

"Dinners ready!" her mother called

**A/N: ok the next chapter is there I had to split it so it would upload. Read and Review is all I ask PLEASE!**

**Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is in all of its Greatful Glory!**

-

back where we left off...

As they went upstairs ( the workshops in the basement) all the plates where already set with everything on the table. Everything looked so nice.Tenten wondered why she didn't do this everyday. They all sat down and started getting food. Her mother cooked the best meal Tenten ever saw her cook. It was a roasted chicken with homegrown potatoes and and corn. Then the parents broke lose.

"So who is this?" Her mother said meaning Neji

" This is who I was talking about this morning." she said while getting a slice of bread

"Oh so he's who you ran into in the palace! He's one of the royals." Her mother said in a shocked tone ( The eyes dont give it away or anything.)

Neji just kinda sat there eating silently.Eventually they all finished.

" Well thank you for letting me stay and I will be going now." He said heading for the front door.

"Bye I'll be there tomorrow!" Tenten said waving

" Bye come back anytime." Her parents said also waving.

As Neji walked home he was attacked by fan girls so he ended up running home. The guards saw him running and opened the gates so he could come threw and they closed it quickly with them inside. Neji walked up to his room and laid on his bed. Then there was a knock on the door.

" Come in." he said in a lazy tone

"N-neji-nii-san H-Hiashi wants y-you."

In Hiashi's room place...

" I need you to find a wife." Hiashi stated

"hn..." Neji said nodding his head

" If you do not I will set you up with someone."

"hn..." This time actually thinking about it

" You have to find some one in a week."

" ok" he said leaving

" Good luck finding someone who doesnt tackle you." Hiashi said in a quite tone

" Oh I have someone in mind." he said with a smirk.

**A/N: Omg he is so ooc in that chapter and I'm going to fix it later on.Ok finished review for me please! even if your not a member just click the button.**

**Bye!**


	5. HELP

**A/N: I wrote fovever last night. 11:00 -1:00am I used a notebook and I killed my hand afterwards. Any way one with the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...**

When we left off...

Neji woke up remembering what his uncle had said to him the night before.**_Find a wife or I'll find one for you_**. He did know who wouldn't tackle him but he just met her. How would she take it?

His Vision

" I need to find a wife."

" Ok good luck."

" what about you?"

" Screw you." she walked off

End ( Not really creative is he?)

"well..." He said pondering his other opitions

He, being kinda dim-witted in his own social life. History and books:mastered and rememered. His Social life and Girls:Still working on that part.He might as well try.His uncle would pick some royal fangirl and that would be 10x worse. All we wanted as someone who wouldn't make his life a living nightmare. Tenten was the only gilr he really knew anyway. ( anti-social freak)

at the training grounds

He was the first one there as usual so he decided to meditate.Then he felt a kick to his arm and looked up to find none other than Tenten. He might as well try right now before she has a sword in her hands and could do some damage.

" Tenten."

" Yeah?"

" I need to find a wife."

She busted into a fit of laughter. 5 minutes after rolling in the grass she sat up on the tree next to his. Starting to catch her breath and still giggling inbetween.

" Good luck finding someone who won't tackle you."

sounded familiar

" You don't tackle me."

She got what he was saying and looked at him as if he had three heads. Blushing and at a loss for words. She got up walked over to him, bent down and

**SMACK**

"call me when your sane."

She got up and headed to her house. Leaving him to his thoughts.

" That didn't go as well as I was hoping" He said while looking up wondering why the Lord was so cruel.

_**At Tenten's house**_

As Tenten lay on her bed. Wondering if he was serious or screwing with her head_ He couldn't have been serious we're 14 for Christs sake.! What if he was serious? What would Mom and Dad say... Lets forget that part they would be happy. Oh good God I've got a head ache! _She decided she was going to paint. To her it was relaxing. She got out her Acrylics and paper and set it all up.

time skip: 30 minutes

By the time she was done she had a beautiful nature setting. She had her window facing the backyard and she painted her Mother's garden and an Old tree. She tucked it in a drawer and decided to go to sleep.

.:Later:.

She woke up yawning and streaching her arms. She decided to go down stairs to find a note saying :

_**Dear Tenten,**_

_**Your mother and I have decided to go out to dinner. We left you something on the counter.**_

_**Be Back Soon**_

_**Dad**_

" Ok so I'm on my own.Hmm might as well eat." she said getting up and getting her food. Her parents had left her a Chicken Salad. She sat down and started to eat. Then there was a knock on the door.

" Coming!" she yelled

Who was it other then Neji Hyuuga.

" Are you sane?" giving him a quizzical look.

"hn..."

She took it as it as a yes.She ionvited hom inside to sit down while she got some green tea. She came back handing him a cup and sitting down sipping her own.

" So what did you come here for?"

" To tell you I wasn't kidding. I'm looking for a wife and I want someone who isn't a fangirl."

Tenten about choking on her tea gave him a look like he was talking a different language.

" Your 14."

" I know that." in a smart-alcky way

" Well how long to you have to find one?"

"6 days"

" WHAT" she screamed spitting out her tea all over him."

" Well we're getting help." She said getting up heading for the front door. He just sat there giving her a look that said 'towel now'

" oh sorry." running to get him a towel.

He dried of and they went out into the down looking for her four friends.

"who are we getting to help us?"

" First of all not _us _just you. and Second there names are Sakura Haruno****Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka."

Some of the names he knew like the load mouth blonde he had heard about from his cousin Hinata. Tha Yamanaka family owned the biggest flower shop in the village. The other two he knew nothing about.

"Ok and how will they help?"

" There's a Neji Fangirl convention today so anyone else on the street isn't a fan girl." she said knowingly

"how do you know that?" giving her a strange facial expression.

"Posters" she said pointing at one.

How could he have missed that?

"Oh"

Tenten found her friends at the local cafe. She sat down and gave them the news and what they needed to do to help.

" What kind of girl are you looking for?" Ino said pen and paper ready.

" I want someone who doesn't tackle me, someone who is willing to work for what she wants, and spends more time doing something important then in the bathroom, also someone who isnt stupid."

" Well that leaves you with three people." Ino stated

"Who?"

" Me, Sakura, and Tenten."

"No pink hair" He gave Sakura an apologetic look who just scoffed. He looked at Ino who wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's naeck with a look on her face that said 'sorry kinda'. He looked at Tenten who hadn't been paying attention and talking to Naruto.

_It could work out. It doesn't look like she spends a lot of tome in the bathroom. She's willing to work for what she wants and she always knows what she's talking about._ He decided to go home and sleep on it.

" Hey I'm going to go now see you later and thanks for the help." he said walking off

" Bye!" "Nice meeting you" "Good luck!" " See you tomorrow!" they all said back to him.

" Do you even know why he's getting married?" Sakura asked Tenten

" No I never asked him." she said shrugging.

He came home to see there were guests. He went to see Hiahi and sitting next to him was a girl about his age.

" Neji meet your future wife."

His uncle clearly didn't have much faith in him.

**A/N: That took forever. Review Please. If I know you I will hunt you down and make you.**

**Bye**


	6. Thinking

**A/N: Ok here it is sorry it was late I couldnt write last night. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own no matter how much I want to...-goes and cries in corner-**

**Where we left of...**

There sat next to Hiashi was a girl his age, long purple hair, and pale green eyes.

" Her name his Ayame and she is arranged to be your new wife.

" May I speak to you privetly(sp?) please." Neji said while his eye twitched

" Yes"

They both got up and went to the corner of the room.

" Do you like her?" Hiashi asked curiously

" I had someone." Neji said

" Oh well..." Hiashi thought not seeing this happening

" You can tell her I'm not marrying her and I'm going to bed." He said getting up leaving

"Ok" Hiashi sighed

Neji left the room going to his bedroom on the otherside of the house. Then he ran into Hinata.

" H-hello Neji-nii-san." She said while bowing.

" Hello and Good Night." He said also bowing and walking off

_He doesnt like her one bit and she was restraining energy in there. He's up for a rude awakening in the morning._Hinata thought

Hiashi showed Ayame to her room. She went in the room and sat on the bed while Hiashi left to go to his room.Ayame broke loose as soon as he shut the door.

" I'M MARRING HYUUGA NEJI!" she screamed while jumping on her bed. The couple below her weren't to happy. Her room was one of the guest rooms on the second floor.

Neji went to his room and got in bed earlier than usual. He planned to get up extra early so he could sneak out. He had to tell Tenten now that he needed someone. He didn't want to be stuck with the girl he could here screaming " I"M MARRING HYUUGA NEJI!" on the second floor on the oppisite side of the house. He planned to make her.

He got everything ready and went to bed

**While in the Hoku Household**

" Hmm..." Tenten paced her room thinking.

" I really don't want to see him married to some sugar-hyped girl."

"I would feel really bad. Maybe... No I cant. I just can't."

She plopped on her bed and decided to get up earlier then usual. _Maybe I could get some extra training in so she could beat Neji._

_Yeah that's what I'll do!_ She got ready for bed and tried to go to sleep. She was a night owl.

**A/N: Another chapter I had to cut. Read the next one.**


	7. Animal problems

**Tomorrow**

They both dragged there butts there earlier than usual. They were both extremly tired. They saw each other

and they both sat down.

" I'm going to meditate." he said closing his eyes.

" Ok whatever." She said half asleep.

5 minutes later you had Neji "meditating" and Tenten sleeping on his shoulder. They sat there and eventually got up.

-------------30 minutes later------------

"WAAAHH!" Yelled take a guess.. Tenten

" what was that for?" missing her warmth on his shoulder and she screamed right in his ear.

" Why are you here this early?" she asked him cocking her head to the side.

"I needed to get out of the house before my 'so called' new wife woke up."

" Ha ha she's a fan girl isnt she?

" No I heard her screaming for hours last night and she hates my guts." He said with sarcasm

" Well if she's _THAT_ bad I could pose as your girl friend for ya if you wanted." She said blushing.

" Thank you." shaking her hand

As they did that they heard a loud rampaging sound. In the clearing the two tried to hide. Looking around they found a small hole cover by a bush. They dove in and watched. It was extremly crowded in the small hole.

" move over I don't have any room." Tenten whispered

"well I'm sorry I can't" He whispered irritated

They were both tring to move then they both heard a voice. They stopped there fighting to find Neji on top of Tenten and both looking out the little hole.

" NEJI HYUUGA WHERE ARE YOU!" Ayame said in a sweet but loud voice.

" Oh good God is _that_ who your supposed to be marrying? she whispered still not noticing what position there in.

" Yes." he said sighing

" I feel sorry for you"

" Well if the plan works she'll be out of the house."

" I wouldn't want her in the town let alone a house."

" exatly(sp?)"

Ayame left and went looking somewhere else. They noticed what position they were in and both blushed a very deep red ( like Hinata red). Then when they were tring to move the fox that owned the den decided to come back.

"WAAAHH!" Tenten screamed running away as fast as she could. While Neji is being bit and scratched and limping away. The foxes eventually let go. Tenten and Neji went to get some ramen.

**A/N: ok finished happy? I liked it. ReViEw!**

**Bye**


	8. Same bed

**A/N: I GOT OVER 20 REVIEWS! let's try to get over 40 just for fun! My school starts **

**Wednesday and I'm pressed on time.Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I no own.**

At the Ramen Shop...

"so what are the details? Tenten said breaking the akward silence.

"Of what?" Neji said looking up

"Of being your girlfriend."

"Oh."

" So what are they?"

"You won't be my girlfriend you'd be my wife."

"WHAT!" Spitting out all her ramen

" You wanna help me right?" Getting her with guilt

"Yeah..." she sighed.

"Well then do so."

"but how could I pull off being your wife?"

"Well I told Hiashi and he said ok you would stay at our house."

" you mean your palace."

"yeah whatever you want to call it."

" Ok what would you tell my parents.

" We send them a letter explaining everything."

" What about my stuff?"

" We would get it delivered."

"...Ok you really thought this over huh?"

"Yeah we tend to think things over."

"Let's go it's getting late." She said getting up

They dedcided to go to the Palace and tell Hiashi. As they walked Tenten thought over ahy she said yes

_Do I really like him. **Why else would you agree?** Oh man I thought I got rid of you when I was 3! **You did but I missed**_

_**you so I came back** Whatever last time you were here you got me grounded** So...** I'm leaving._

They were at the Palace and they were at the front gates. All Neji had to do was look at the

guard and he opened up the gate immediently. They walked through the front door and Neji dedcided to speak.

" Tenten go to the left hallway 5th door on the right.ok?" Neji asked

"Left hallway 5th door on the right. Got it!" She went to the left leaving him

With Tenten...

"Ok there's the first door on the right so let's go this way." Walking forward counting the doors as she goes.

When she found it she found a very plain room. The walls were tan.He had a queen sized bed with a navy blue

cover on top. There was a desk to the left and a closet to the right. The bed was in the middle with the headboard on the wall.

"hm..." she said to herself

She sat down on his bed and thought if she wanted to go through with this._ I'm fourteen and I'm getting married to a guy a _

_met a few days ago. I have to admit I did start to like him as I got to know him._ In the middle of this thought Neji walked through

the door

"Why did you agree so quickly?" Neji asked sitting on the bed

"Because your a friend that needed help."

" you do know you will be spending the rest of your life with me."

"I know I wouldn't mind." She said while blushing and he blushed at her comment.

"Your stuff will be delivered tomorrow."

"Ok"

" Where am I sleeping?"

"In here."

"Ok what am I sleeping in?"

" I figured you could sleep in my cousin's pajama's."

" Ok where is her room?"

"Across the hall."

"Ok" She got up and went across the hall but stopped in the middle._OMG I'M SLEEPING IN HIS ROOM! IN THE SAME BED!_

She calmed herself down and knocked on the door.

"h-h-hello?" opening it just far enough to see one eye

"Hi I'm Tenten Neji said to come over here for pajamas?"

" Oh ok come in."

She went in as Hinata looked for a pair of pajamas. She picked out a orange t-shirt and a pair of matching sleeping capris.

She handed them to Tenten as she picked out her own.

"THanks so much." Tenten said bowing

" Your welcome, feel free to visit anytime."

"Ok, um, wheres the bathroom?" she said scratching the back or her neck

"Down the hall 2nd door on the right."

" Thanks again."

She walked down the hallway to the bathroom and she changed.She took her hair down. it came down to

the end of her shoulder blades. She was going to braid it. She left and walked into _their_ room.She found

Neji sleeping in the bed. She went and crawled into bed.

**A/N:Ok I'm finished I might update again today. Please review. Thanks for reading.**

**Bye!**

**p.s: review just click the little button below here and tell me what you think.**


	9. shopping and AYAME!

**A/N: long chappie for all the people that reviewed. Here it is Chapter nine. a back to school special.lol**

**Disclaimer: If I owned naruto I would live somewhere in Europe .I live in the US so its not going to well**

The next day Tenten woke up feeling an arm around her waist.She relized who it was and she blushed

a deep deep red. She was speachless. She hadnt even opened her eyes yet and now see kinda didnt want to.

She open them to find a wall. She looked behind her to find two white eyes looking at her.

"WAAAA" she screamed jumpping jump. What would you do if you found two white eyes looking at you at

8:00 in the morning?

"You have got to stop doing that." he said looking at her like she was crazy.

"sorry you just scared me" she said putting her nose up in the air in a stuck-up kinda way

"hn..."

Then he did something very un-Neji like ( Yes he has permission to kill me even though he likes it.)

He tackled her to the bed and started to tickle her.

"s-s-s-stop!" she said laughing inbetween

"Nope this is what you get for screaming."

Tenten decided to fight back and started to tickle him. There was a problem though,

he wasn't ticklish as she soon found out. They heard a knock and the door flew open.

There stood and now very red in the face Ayame.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!" she screamed.

They both looked at her like O.O with there faces red as a Cherry Tomato. why?

because he was sitting next to her with his hands on her sides and her sitting against

the headboard. Ayame now had the erge to beat the crap out of both of them.

"neji explain this..." She asked somewhat nicely

"Ummmmm." ( neji at a loss of words. who woulda thought?)

"Nerver mind you. What about YOU." Giving Tenten the evil eye.

"Uhhhhh."

"Argh I leaving come on Neji." she said walking out the door

Neji didnt move. Except for his hands he moved those.

"Come ON!" she screamed getting impaitent.

"No I'm going to train." he said getting up to take a shower

" So am I." Tenten said also getting up

"So am I" said Ayame

" Your funeral." Tenten muttered under her breath while getting some clothes.

Ayame left and Tenten got dressed.

They went to the training grounds with Ayame wish they threw her off the bridge while they

had the chance. She kept on going and going.( like the energizer bunny!) Talking and no one

was listening.

"Is anyone listening to me?" Ayame said

"Oh,uh, what?" Tenten said in a dazed way.

" I'm explaining something important."

"Like what?"

" How to make your make-up Perfect."

"Oh whatever." she said shrugging

"You need some." she said snickering

"What?" Tenten said getting irritated

"We're here." Neji said getting inbetween them

" great now I can kick her butt her." Tenten said pulling out her sword giving Ayame the evil eye.

"Bring It" Ayame said pulling out hers

They both started to fight and Neji sat there meditating. Tenten knocked the sword out of

Ayame's hands. Ayame tried to get it but felt a blade against her neck.

"I win." Tenten said smirking

"argh" she said picking up her sword and walking away.

"she's gone!" Tenten said jumping up and down.

"Great."Neji said without opening an eye

"I'm hungry so I'm getting something to eat. See you later." she said walking away

She found Ayame sitting in the cafe with... ROCK LEE! He was feeding her. ( pukes in nearest bucket)

She didn't want to eat anymore.She found Sakura and Ino having some ramen.

"Hey you guys!'' she said walking over there.

" Hey sup?"

"Nothing just getting married to Hyuuga Neji." she said lowering her voice as she went on

"WHA-cough cough" they ''said'' choking on the ramen

"You guys arent helping anything." she said sighing

"your kidding right?" asked Sakura

"No" Tenten said noddong her head

"Oh my God!" screamed Ino everyone looked at her

" What are you lookin' AT HUH!" she screamed at them. Tenten and Sakura just sweat dropped

they all went on with there own business.

" I want to plan the wedding!" Sakura said raising her hand

" No I am Forehead!"

" Yeah right pig!"

Tenten just slowly wakled away not wanting to see the end of it. She decided she was going to her new home.

When she got there she tried the same stare that Neji used to open the gate. It didn't work.

" Can I go in?"

He nodded in response and opened the gates. She went to the front door and opened it.

"Ok left hallway 5th door to the right" Walking that way as she said it

She walked in the door to find all of her stuff except her bed. Her clothes were in a set of

Drawers. She decided to visit Hinata. She walked across the hall and knocked on the door.

"Anyone there?"

"Yes hold on."

"Hello" Said Hinata opening the door.

"Hey I was wondering to you wanna go do something?

"Sure you wanna go shopping?"

"Sure lets go."

They both walked out and went into the village and looked at the street shops

THey stopped at a small bakery and got a small cake. They both got a new out-fits.

Hinata got midnight wash jeans with a quarter sleeve lavender and gray stripped shirt.

Tenten go a pair of vintage wash jeans and a jade greenjacket that said "far from average" in

Deep Purple on the back.

--

Neji was still sitting there meditating( lazy-bum)

Tenten and Hinata were sitting and eating there mini cake.

"That was fun! much better then shopping with Sakura and Ino. There like nazi's when shopping!"

Tenten said taking a bite out of the cake

"Who are they?" also taking a bite

" My friends along with Shikamaru and Naruto." Hinata's face turned red when she heard Naruto's name

"Whats the matter?"

"Nothing"

"You like Naruto don't you?"

"No why?" she asked nervously

"He likes you."

She fainted right then and there. After 5 minutes she got up with Naruto sitting next to her

"Hey your Hinata right? I'm Naruto!" he said eating some cake. ( It's the community cake!)

"Nice to meet you Naruto."

Naruto whispered something in Hinata's ear and she turned bright red. He got up

" Ok See you later."

As soon as he was gone they decided to head home home too.

"what did he say?" asked Tente

"Who?"

"Naruto?"

"Nothing" she said walking through the front gates.

" Really?" she said cocking her head.

"Yes and good night." She said walking into her room.

"ok." Tenten went to her room dropped her stuff and got her PJs and went to take a shower

-----20minutes later-----

She walked out with her hair down and in the same PJ's athe night before. She walked in the door to find a shirtless Neji.

She closed the door quickly and was about to fall on the door but instead she ended up falling into Neji's arms blushing.

She picked herself up and crawled straight into bed. Her face was red and she had thoughts racing threw her mind

_Oh my God he just HAD to open the door... the Lord Hates me._

**A/N: I"M DONE! WOOOO that took me forever. I wrote that all down on paper and**

**I think I have a blister on my finger. I'm going to try to update on Saturday's and Sundays when school**

**starts. Plz review for me.. We should try to beat 50 reviews and I'll write a Sequel.**

**Bye**


	10. Fights and Arguments

**A/N: hey I hate school with a deep passion because I can't sleep in. I wrote two**

**chaps because you have been paitent. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldnt be going to school.**

**_blah _ -they thought it at the same time**

Tenten woke up with no pillow she looked over to Neji and he had her pillow. Neji was _really_ weird

in his sleep. She would have to fix that. She rolled over and kicked him off the bed.

" What the heck was that for!" he said in an angry tone and sleepy at the same time.

" That's for taking my pillow!"

" I didnt take your pillow!" he said pointing at her side of the bed. Sure enough there was her

pillow on the ground.

"Oh, well...HA" she said pointing at him

"Oh god..." he said rubbing his head.

"Fine I'm leaving!" she said grabbing her new clothes.

"Fine." he said also grabbing his clothes.

They both came out at the same time. It was also the wrong time. They saw Lee and Ayame holding

hands and Kissing. They both ran into there room and Tenten jumped on the bed with her head in a

pillow. Neji just sat there thinking really hard._ If Lee and Ayame got together she would be out of the house!_

They eventually both got out of the room. Lee and Ayame were gone **_Thank the Lord! _** They both split and

Tenten went to go see Hinata. She knocked on the door.

"Hello?" hinata said also wearing her new outfit.

"Hey whatcha doing today?"

" Yeah I got to go." she said closing her bedrrom door.

"Where? not to be nosey or anything."

Hinata whispered in her ear.Tenten smirked. Hinata ran passed her and out the front door.

Tenten went to the back garden and sat down infront of a huge sculpture. She got out her sketch book

and drew the whole thing. In 45 minutes she had the sculpture and all the flowers around it. She got up and

left to go back inside and bumped into Neji. She dropped her notbook and she bent down to get it and so did

Neji. She slapped his hand away and picked it up. He put his hand down to help her and she ignored it.

" Whats with you?" he said offended.

"I'm capable of doing it myself I'm not disabled." she said in a smart-alky way.

"Fine." he said walking away

"fine." she said also walking away

" Oh and Hinata went out with Naruto!" she said coming back and leaning on the wall

"What? where'd they go?" he said putting his hands on the wall behind her so she was trapped between the wall

and him.

" I don't know." she said teasing him and giving him a knowing smirk.

"hn." not moving his hands.

" can you move now?"

"Not until you tell me."

"well then." she ducked down and so did he. She kneed him in the stomach and he clutched his stomach.

She jumped up.

"Not so fast." he said grabing her ankle pulling her to the ground.

"Oh shoot!" she yelled before she hit the ground.

"there. now tell me where they are." he said keeping hold on her ankle and crawling up to her pinning her down.

"Let go, Now." getting a little more agressive giving him _the_ look.

"Not unless you tell me where they are."

" you know they could be doing something..." He got off her and headed for the front door

"No you dont." getting up and putting her arms under his and putting her hands behind his head

He pushed her into a wall and she let go. He turned around and put his arms around her waist and picked her up.

" Let go of me!" she said pounding his side. He went into there room and tied her up and a chair.

he sat across from her.

" Can you stop staring?"

"Tell me."

" arent you being a little over protective?"

"Maybe."

"I'm HOME" the both heard knowing it was Hinata.He raced to the front door. Leaving her teid in the chair.

"hey! LET ME OUTTA HERE!" she said rattling the chair knocking it over.

**A/N: ok done. I will update on Monday since I have a day off.**

**Review!**

**bye**

**ps: give me some ideas that you want to see happen.**


	11. funny stuff

**A/N: ok here it is I loved it personally and there's TWO i went camping and had some**

**extra time before I eventually went to sleep. I won Coffee and I drank that it was sorta**

**strong... Oh well here ya go.**

**Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto ... So depressed...**

Tenten woke up on the ground. No one had even bothered to help her up. They left her there overnight.

Neji was just sleepong on the bed peacefully. He had the whole bed covered. Foot where his heads supposed

to be you get the picture. Neji woke up and rolled over and looked at her.

" Can you untie me now?" She begged . She lost her dignity a while ago.

" Maybe" he said rolling back over.

"What!" she said shocked

" Maybe and if you keep mouthing off..."

" I get it I get it." she said rolling her eyes.

He walked off to get in the shower. He just walked on by. She was shocked HE JUST IGNORED HER.

"HE JUST IGNORED ME!" she screamed in a sudden outrage.

He came back after his shower and untied her. He only got tackled to the bed by an outraged Tenten.\

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" she screamed extremly hungry.

" do you need to go back to the chair?"

" NO"

"Well your going back there." He said grabbing her waist and sitting her back down.

" No not again" She said switching places and putting him in the chair tied up.

" Now how do you like it.?" She said not letting him answer and walking out only to be stopped.

" What are you doing out of the chair?" she asked getting very irritated

"It was lonely." he said grabbing her and putting her back in the room.

" I'm hungry and I haven't ate all day. I want that leftover cake darn it!"

" Well to bad." he said closing the door

"Let me out!" she said as her stomach growled.

"why?" he said acting clueless. He liked to make her mad. ( his mistake)

She groaned and started throwing pillows at him.

" what was that fo-OOF" as he got hit by a pillow. He started to get mad and threw them back at her.

She quickly jumped of the bed and ran out the door. She ran out of the house like she was being chased by

a cheetah. She halted to a stop when she saw Naruto sitting on the ground. He looked dazed and confused ( he looked

completly normal) except he was twitching. She went over to him and sat down.

"Naruto you ok." she said poking him

" He hits hard..." he said as he swayed back and forth

"He hit you for going with Hinata didn't he?"

He just nodded

"You gunna be alright?"

"Yeah.."

"Ok see you later." She said running off to beat Neji.

He just sat there and then fell over. She ran straight to the palace and and busted in her room.

She saw him '' trying'' to paint with her stuff.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" she screamed at him ( she whispered really quietly can you tell)

" I was just trying it.." he said thinking she meant the paints

" Why did you hit Naruto for going with Hinata?"

"Wait what?" he said confused

" You hit Naruto!"

" Oh thats what your talking about."

" No I'll yell at you for the paint later."

" oh" he sighed

"Well." she said sighing getting ready for a long lecture.

" I'm going to bed." He said getting into bed.

" No your not I'm not done yelling at you!"

"Yes you are." He grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. He took his over hand around

her waist and laid her down and went to sleep. She eventually shut up and went to sleep too.

**A/N: There it is. I have the next chapters already wrote down.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**

**aufweidersain! ( german for goodbye)**


	12. Fights

**A/N: Hey Sorry I'm a little late and that there wasnt a 2nd chapter but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own it so you cant sue me!**

They both woke up at the same time and in the same position. Hand still around waist

and hand still on mouth. Except they were looking at each other sorta. Neji was still half asleep.

Chocolate brown and a half open White/lavender

" Hiashi said to start acting like a couple.." he said half asleep.

" He did?"

" Yeah."

" Why does he care?"

"I dont know"

" Ok, like what."

" Don't know"

" well, screw it"

" Ok."

" I call shower first."

" No"

" why?"

" I still tired."

" ok, well, what so I have to do with that?"

" your a good pillow." he said nuzzling into her shoulder.

" u-u-uh Neji are you Ok?" she said blushing a DEEP DEEP red. she looked over at him and his eyes

were still closed. Neji Hyuuga talks in his sleep. ( he does EVERYTHING in his sleep.)

" your still sleeping good." she said calming down and and sighing. She tried to move but he hugged her tighter.

(his hand was still around her waist.)

" Good Lord." She said sighing. eventually she went to sleep

-------------40 minute time skip-------------

they woke up and got dressed. Tenten had a pale blue Chinese shirt on with Khaki cargo pants on. Neji

wore what he always wears.( what he wears in the show)

"Hiashi wanted to see us."

" Ok...why?"

" Don't know but we'll find out"

"-sigh- yeah."

" Lets go."

They both went to the dojo. He was training with one of the family members. It was a boy.

" I didnt know you had this." she whispered in his ear

" We're here sir." he said bowing Tenten did also.

" I want you to stay in the house or stay together if you go out some where."

" Yes sir."

" If you dont mind me asking but why?" asked Tenten

"you need to get to know eachother more."

"Ok." he said ( Neji)

" I want to stay and train." she said grabbing his wrist stopping him.

"Ok."

" May we train with you sir?" she asked bowing

" You a girl, fighting with swords? Do you even own one?"

" I own 5 and have made over 20." She said getting a little ticked.

" Well, we'll see how well you can fight."

"Start" Hiashi commanded. They both bowed and raised there swords. The clashing of the swords were extremly

loud. Each hit with more power then the one before it. Neji played deffensive of awhile and then started to get

more offensive.Each hit she gave him he blocked and each hit he gave her she blocked. They never got hit.

She was trying her hardest. She was fighting for her honor. She _had_ to prove that girls could fight and will.

The battle ended and they were both extremly worn out. It ended as a tie. The little boy just sat there

with amazment. The girl could beat him and he was being trained by the kingdoms Ruler.

" Sir why don't you fight the girl." He suddenly spoke up.

" It would be an unfair fight."

" Why?" she said getting really ticked off.

" Because your a girl." He said simply.

" Well, I want to fight you." getting her sword ready.

" It will only be your loss.

" Tenten." Neji said she excepted him to say ' dont do it.' or something similar

" Good luck."

" Thanks." she said smiling.

They both got up and got there swords ready. Then the fight started...

**A/N: I know you probably hate me right now but its not my fault. My dad's making me get off**

**Blame him. since I have wrote the next chap I'll give you a sneak Preview.**

_**There was something weird in his coffee. Then Tenten just dropped.**_

**there it is and I'll try to update tomorrow If I can. Maybe if I win my Volleyball game**


	13. AN OO HAPPY NEWS and Q&A

**A/N: Hey for everyone that had questions**

**the kid you will find out in later chapters...**

**The kid was thinking that Tenten was better then him from watching her fight. They were in a **

**Spar and the boy was WATCHING. He wa thinking that she could beat him if he faced her. Hoped the**

**cleared it up.**

**and for anyone who cares**

**I WON MY VOLLEYBALL GAME! 10 serves in a row that lame underhand won me BOTH games..**


	14. Bets and Coffee

**A/N: hey I'm SOOOOO SORRY I didnt update last week. Here is an extra long chapter. It took me two **

**days to write.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own...(T.T)**

The fight just started and Hiashi and Tenten fought. The clash of the swords sounded like it was being

made right in the room with them. She striked and he blocked and he would strike and she blocked.

They were both evenly matched.

Tenten was fighting for all she was worth. Then something hit her ( a Sock!) she and her dad made that

sword._ I remember making that! The spot should be right here! _in one swift move of her sword Hiashi's

Sword was in the wall.

" I win. Think girls are weal now?" she said smirking

" Your the only person to ever beat me. How?"

" Sir I made the sword." She said simply

" your the blacksmith's daughter?"

" Yes and the weak spot to your sword is right here." she said pointing to an area next to the hilt.

" thank you for a great battle." he said bowing

" Same here." she said also bowing

They all left the room. The two ( Neji and Tenten) just walked off. The student followed them.

" miss" he said tapping her shoulder.

" yes.' she said turning around.

" Can you teach me how to fight like that?"

" Sure I can. My name's Tenten." She said holding out her hand

" I'm Koru." he said shaking her hand.

"I'll see you around Ok?"

" Ok!" he said waving

Tenten and Neji went to one of the many rooms. It had a table a window and coffee. Tenten

ran strait to the coffee.

" I take it you like coffee?"

" yeah I love it but my parents never let my have it." she said hastily pouring her self a cup.

"hm..."

------1 hour later----------

Tenten was bouncing off the walls literally. Neji just sat there dazed and confused. his coffee tasted a

little 'off'. He took whatever was left of hers and drank it. It tasted really different compairing to his.

There had been something out in his and something put in hers. He started to feel a little tired then

Tenten just dropped to her knees and yawned then she fell over sleeping. Neji not knowing what happened

went over to her and poked her (he is so skilled in the medical field) then he picked her up briel style and

took her to their room.

Once they were there he rolled her off his arms on to the bed. Then he fell over snoring.

45 minutes later 

Tenten woke up not being able to move because _ someone_ was on top of her. She sighed in frustration.

15 minutes later he woke up. She gave him a dirty look. he just stared at her. She got tired of it and covered his eyes

with her hands.

" Stop staring." she said annnoyed.

" Why?"

" It's annoying."

" So..."

" Stop."

"no"

" Can you get off of me?" she said changing the subject.

" Why? you dont need coffee."

" I know your just heavy."

" hn"

" I'm leaving"

"no your not."

" why?"

"I havent gotten off."

" THEN WHAT DO YOU NEED TO DO?" She said raising her voice getting tired of arguing.

" Hm." he got up not wanting to make her mad.

"I'm going to see Sakura."

" I have to go with you."

" why?"

" Hiashi"

"oh yeah..."

" Ok then maybe you cann... nevermind."

"hn.?" he said giving her a weird look.

They both left and found Sakura. Sakura had a friend with her too. He had dark black hair with

onyx eyes. He also had a fanclub. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

" Hey Sakura!"

" Hey Tenten!"

As they both walked up to eachother waving the boys gave eachother the same look that

said I-hate-you-already.

" Who's he?" Tenten whispered in Sakura's ear

" Sasuke Uchiha."

" Duh I mean whats he doing here?"

" I asked him to come."

" and he said yes?"

"he wanted to see Neji."

"knew it."

--

the boys

Staring Staring. Then they eventually tried to comunicate.

" Hyuuga."

" Uchiha."

Girls

" And now Ino's going out with Shikamaru."

" i knew it!"

" We all did!"

" I gpt Naruto Hooked up!"

" oh my god are you serious!"

" Yeah her Names Hinata!"

boys

They started getting competitive. It went from Chugging the coffee to this...

" I bet I can get Sakura's first Kiss before you can get Tenten's!" Sasuke said

" I bet I can prove you wrong!"

The girls noticed the guys walk over with a glint in their eyes. the girls knew there was something up

Tenten whispered in Sakura's ear and she nodded

" Are you guys ready to go?" Tenten asked

" Yeah."

" Ok see you later Sakura!" she said waving

" Okay!"

**A/N:WHOO WHOOOO I finished!**

**I loved that chap and this is where thing get interesting.**

**bye I'll update soon**

**Cookies**


	15. New Character

**A/N: ok I'm sooo sorry I didn't update so I have two chapters this time.**

**Disclaimer: YOU CANT HANDLE THE TRUTH CAUSE I DONT OWN IT!**

**Where we left off...**

* * *

Tenten and Neji went to their room and found a couch. Tenten was really excited; she ran and jumped on it

"AHH!" she said in pain. This was not a very comfy couch. Neji decided to try now since she was down.

She closed her eyes and he walked over. She saw him out of the corner of her eye and she decided she

Was going to 'stretch'. She kicked him in the stomach.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she said acting innocently

"Ah it's... Alright" he said clutching his stomach

"Well see you later." she said getting up

"Where are you going?"

"Chiropractor. Bye" she said leaving the room and out the door. It was sort of a lie and then again not.

She was going to see Sakura and then go to the Chiropractor.

--Flashback--

Tenten whispered something in Sakura's ear

"If they try anything funny kick 'em and meet here. Ok?" she said hurrying so they wouldn't get suspious

"Okay." Sakura whispered back

--End flashback--

She ran to the cafe and Sakura was there gulping down a latte.

"Are you ok?" Tenten asked walking up

'' Do I Look OK?" she said raising her voice and separating the words.

"He tried something huh?" she said sitting down

"Yeah you too?"

"Uh huh..."

They sat there in silence

"SO what did he do?" Tenten asked taking a sip of her Chocolate Coffee.

"He decided to take a short cut."

'' there's the first problem."

"Yea then out of no where he tries to kiss me!"

"Yeah! We got a new couch in out room Warning: not as comfy as it looks. I ran and jumped

On to it and he comes over and I kick him..."

"Nice"

"So, their trying to kiss us." Sakura said slowly think so reasons why

"Well I'm going to the Chiropractor wanna come with me?"

"Why?"

"Couch, run, jump, ow."

"Oh.

"Yeah let's go." She said getting up and walking with Sakura following behind.

* * *

"Jeez that hurt." He said sitting on the bed. He knew better than to use the couch.

"When's Tenten coming back?" said the impatient 11 year old Koru.

"I don't know."

"Didn't she say where she was going?"

"Yea to the Chiropractor."

"Then lets go!" he said jumping up and down on the bed.

"There are 8 in the village."

"Oh." He said sitting down.

"I'm back!" she said walking in the front door.

"Yay!" said Koru jumping of the bed to the front door Neji following behind.

"Who's this?" Neji said pointing at the 11 year old brunette girl. She was wearing a

Pale green tank and light blue shorts.

"Hi I'm Misumi." She said

"This is my cousin." Tenten said

"Oh, we don't need two of them." Neji said Sighing

"Well she's staying here with me!" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"Fine Koru wants to train with you." He said walking away

"Ok let's start. Let's go to the dojo." She said walking.

* * *

**A/N: Hey I 3 this chapter. There will be OcXOc between Misumi and Koru. REVIEW!**

**Bye!**


	16. the Bet continues!

A/N: I've dedicated this chapter to all m reviewers! You have supported me SOO much!

If anyone needs to get a hold of me my e-mail is and I do have Yahoo Messenger so feel free to IM me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did there would be more Tenten, Neji and Other people that don't get shown on there a lot.

* * *

"No your foot goes here see?" Tenten said directing Koru. 

"Oh I get it like this?" he said fixing his footing.

"Yeah, perfect!"

"Tenten?" Misumi asked

"Yeah."

"Can I try?"

"Sure here let me get you a sword." She said getting her a sword and handing it to her.

"I'll train with her and you take a break." Said Koru

"Ok I'm going to get some food." She said walking out of the room.

"So where'd you live?" koru asked sitting down

"Oh I lived in a village about 5 miles from the border." She said also sitting down

"What about you?" She said tilting her head to the right a bit.

"I live on the 1st floor in a compartment for my family right next to the study."

"Oh…." She said trying to think where that could be.

"I'm back you guys want anything?" Tenten said carrying a big tray of sandwiches and fruits and veggies.

"Yes please." They chorused

"Practice is over today I'm going to go do you want to stay here or go?" Tenten said asking Misumi.

I want to stay here with koru."

"Ok I got you a room next to his compartment ok so maybe he can show you where it is ok?" she said getting up

"Ok."

"I'll show you to your room." Koru said getting up and helping Misumi up.

Tenten smirked as she walked down the hall. She was playing matchmaker but little did she know what was going to happen. (Wink wink (.) As she walked down the she felt two arms wrap around her waist and turn her around. She couldn't tell who it was since it was dark in the hall. He pulled her into a kiss and she was so shocked she couldn't move.

He ran off and she stood there. She knew it was Neji.

She went to their room and gently laid down on their couch. She thought to herself _what was that all about? Oh yeah that bet! I can't get to mad cause we are getting married. **OH MY GOD I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THE WEDDING!**_

She rolled over thinking there was more couch but fell on the floor. She got up and ran for the door. She had to go see Sakura.

* * *

She ran all the way to Sakura's house. ONLY to look through the front window and find Sakura and Sasuke pretty much making out. Her face was like 

(O.O) the first 5 minutes

(O.o) another 5 minutes

(-.-') when she slapped him and was yelling at the top of her lungs

"WHAT THE –bleep- WERE YOU THINKING? Oh wait YOU WERENT THINK!"

She said adding some 'colourful" words in there.

"sorry" Sasuke said but mumbling under his breath 'It's not like you didn't like it.'

She knocked on the door and Sakura let her in. Sakura was SO embarrassed because she knew Tenten saw the whole thing.

"Did you see that?" she asked whispering in her ear.

"yeah." Tenten said sheepishly

" Hey Sasuke you lost the bet!" Tenten said looking at him.

"What!? No way?!" he said his eyes huge

"Oh my God!" Sakura screamed

" yeah. Now Sasuke go!" she said pointing at the door. He got up and left.

"I have loads of stuff to tell you!" Tenten said sitting down on Sakura's couch. She liked Sakura's couch you couldn't kill your back on it.

"Same here." She said nodding.

* * *

A/N: did you like it!??! Please read my other story which I am updating today! I'm on a roll. Bye!! Things might be slowing down because I'm doing a thing for Volleyball I'll have a lot of time to write just not to update so who knows. I'll try as hard as I can to update!!

Bye!

Cookie


	17. Authors Note sorry :

Hey I'm really depressed rite now and I'm terribly sorry tht I havent updated and I dont kno when I will since I'm **STILL**

failing math and I just found out one of my best friend is Really depressed and always hid it from us.

I'm also in a horrible writers block. Give ideas PLZ!!!!!

plz and thanks


End file.
